


ilysb

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Garrison - Freeform, Jeith - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pre Kerberos, Voltron, first make out, jaith - Freeform, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: (i love you so bad)this is the beginning of keith and james’ relationship and they haven’t kissed yet, but once they do, keith really likes it





	ilysb

Keith was pretty happy in his relationship with James. They made up, became friends, had a playful rivalry, and soon, that led to them being boyfriends. Keith liked it when they held hands or hugged, but it was a process to get Keith to like being touched. James was always patient to get him comfortable. Keith still had a problem with holding hands and hugging in public, he preferred to have it privately, but James was more than willing to save the PDA for later. 

Their first kiss happened when James invited Keith to his room. 

It was tricky to sneak into a dorm room late at night when officers were patrolling the hallways. Keith soon mastered the skill of sneaking into James’ room, it wasn’t all that difficult. Learn the timing and steps of the officers since they come and go. Keith already had access to James’ room since the other boy gave him the key. 

James’ roommate walked out of the room with Keith’s key in his hand so he would be able to sleep in Keith’s room. James’ roommate did not mind, in fact, he liked when Keith came over because he is going to have a space all for himself. 

James pulled Keith into a warm hug, finally relieving the need of wanting to hug him that built up during the day. 

Once they broke apart they made themselves comfortable on James’ bed, sitting and talking. 

”Iverson gets on my nerves. He expects this and expects that and thinks we’re children, but we’re literally like sixteen -almost seventeen- years old. I really don’t know what he wants.” Keith grumbled. 

James shrugged, “Not much we can do about it. We have to deal with the spit on our faces and the slow flying we do in the Sims, and wait until he realizes that we’re capable of going faster.” 

Keith just sighed. “What has Shiro said about the Kerberos mission?” James found himself asking.

Keith bit his lip then shook his head. “He wants to go. Adam and I think it’s not a good idea because of his condition and because there’s no reason for him to go, but I want him to be happy. I don’t own him and if he wants to go, I can’t take that opportunity from him.”

James reached out and took Keith’s hand in his own. He lightly traced his finger over Keith’s warm palm then flipped it over to rub his thumb over his knuckles. 

Keith’s ears burned at the action.

”I understand that you and Adam don’t want him to go, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He might never get to do this again. No matter how many times you and Adam try to convince him, he’ll go. Shiro’s stubborn, you know?” 

Keith lightly chuckled at that. 

“I guess you’re right.” Keith smiled up at him. 

“Of course I am. When am I not?” 

“Well,” Keith started. “After the sim-“ 

“Okay, I get it.” James shushed him. 

Keith grew quiet. James knew he was overthinking something, he knew the look. First, Keith would be silent, then he would purse his lips. After the thought has passed and Keith wasn’t zoned out anymore, his nose would scrunch up. 

That’s exactly what he did. When wasn’t James right?

”What did you think about?” The brown haired boy questioned, still holding his hand.

Keith looked at him, almost anxiously, then looked away. Keith bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged. “Nothing. It was dumb.” 

“Any thought of yours isn’t dumb.” James reassured. 

Keith cleared his throat. “I was thinking about us.” Keith looked up at him, James stayed silent to let him continue. “Are you really okay with waiting for me? Like what if we never get to do anything because of me?” 

James remained silent. 

“I’m sorry, it was stupid.” 

James quickly shook his head, “No! No, it wasn’t. I’m sorry, I was thinking.” 

Keith just silently nodded.

”I am okay with waiting for you. If I wasn’t, we probably wouldn’t be in this relationship. And it’s okay if we never get to do anything, because honestly, there’s more to a relationship than just intimacy. There’s all types of intimacy, right? We don’t need that factor in this relationship, okay? But if you decide you do want that type, then I’ll wait for you. As long as it takes.” 

Keith could almost cry, overwhelmingly glad and happy that James would do that, just for him. At this point, all the emotional talk and lack of touch that day made Keith, well, emotional.

The black haired boy crawled onto James’ lap and put his arms around his neck and lay his head on his shoulder. Their height differences made everything easier so Keith wouldn’t need to strain his neck to go lower.

James played with the hair at the back of his head. 

“Do you ever think we’ll reach that point?” Keith asked, almost whispering.

James nodded, “Yeah. Soon.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Keith asked, voice shaky. 

“Are you sure? Don’t force yourself.” James said as Keith leaned back to look at him. James caressed his cheek. 

“I’m sure.” And after those words were said, they started to inch closer and closer where Keith would feel James’ heavy breath on his lips. Keith can’t lie, he was definitely afraid. But it turned out okay once their lips finally meet. Keith was unsure so James took the lead. 

Keith cupped his cheeks softly as James’ arms went around his waist. 

Keith felt a wonderful warmth on his lips that felt almost addictive. When James broke their lips apart, Keith would dive back for more until he ran out of breath and until the wet smack of the unfortunate departure made him cringe. 

Their foreheads were pressed against each other as they were gasping for breath. Keith’s heart rate was off the charts and his palms were probably sweating and his mind racing. James’ head dropped down to his shoulder, he placed a gentle kiss on his neck which sent a delicious shiver run down Keith’s spine. 

Keith let out a chuckle, “Wow, okay. I liked that a lot.” 

James kissed him again and Keith gladly kissed him back. James pulled apart to very gently bite and suck on his bottom lip. Keith liked that very much. 

“Thank you.” Keith spoke and James softly huffed a laugh.

James shook his head fondly, ”Thank you for trusting me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i never kissed anyone 
> 
> went to the mall yesterday, not fun. i got crocs ummmmmm they’re red 
> 
> and shopping is especially difficult when you have crippling insecurity and think you are bigger than what you really are 
> 
> so i didn’t get anything. i went to the vans store to see if they had the shoes i wanted and no they didn’t so i ordered them online, they were $75 plus tax $80 so now my bank account is crying
> 
> also i forgot to say this but when we went to mexico and were waiting to get past the border to go back to san diego and eventually home, this white boy (around 16) went up to cars trying to sell his hat for “dos mil” which is pretty offensive because thats how some mexicans try to make a living and he’s joking about it. and i’m pretty sure he thought dos mil meant two million like no dumbass sit your privileged ass in your car smh like he has no rights


End file.
